


火曜日(上)

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: 内战时期Peter被美队告知了一个秘密，而这也是最终男孩掩护Cap先行的缘由。Tony因为内心极度受伤而把男孩囚禁在了孤岛的地下室里，最终男人在Peter的治愈下释怀了一切。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	火曜日(上)

**Author's Note:**

> *背景来自美队3. 一个真正意义上的治愈番.  
> *包含囚禁 捆绑SM 蒙眼 双性＋受孕.  
> *私设小虫已成年.

被海水环绕着的联邦监狱里面被送来了一名年轻的囚犯。这个在历史上面被关押过大量知名人物与重犯孤岛上，狱察人员冷漠地在这个瘦弱的孩子身上带上了沉重的项环与脚镣。  
身上的沉重仿佛也在击溃男孩着心灵，他抬起混沌的眼眸注视着这间能够困住他的囚笼，想起之前男人临走时那股愤恨交织地情绪。  
Peter Parker低着头从喉咙里面发出了一声嗤笑。  
多日未曾进食的他面色一片苍白，身体虚弱无力。他甚至分不清室外究竟是白天还是黑夜... 胃里翻搅的感觉给他带来不适，先前经历过的伤口也已经结痂在了上面，混着层层的淤血，格外狰狞的伤口像是爬满地荆棘，牢牢地驻扎在了上面。  
男孩像是一件被丢弃的垃圾一样，没人会去在意他身上的伤势，尽管上面被脉冲炮弥留下来的痕迹已经陆续感染发炎... 新生的皮肉又再次被溃烂组织系数吞噬，伴随着间接性地知名疼痛仿佛连男孩的灵魂都要被硬生生地剥离出去。  
已经被关押了多少个时日了，男孩已经算不清。  
那个曾经被他所崇拜爱慕着的，贵如神祇一般的男人，亲自将他残破着的身躯提进了这里。意志颓废的蜘蛛侠甚至从未挣扎，也没有为自己辩驳过一句。他抬着晦暗的眼眸默默地注视着男人逐渐远去的背影，任凭自己从此置身于黑暗里。  
Tony怀抱着愧疚与自责的心态，却又不得不再次面临现实的一次次打压。直到他从总控室的监控录像里面观察到了男孩日渐消瘦下去的身躯，那个脆弱的孩子仿佛每呼吸进一口气，却又将肺部里面的全部剩余争先恐后地咳了出来。  
Peter像是一条濒死的鱼，他本该属于外面那片广阔的天地。而这间阴暗潮湿地囚笼将他禁锢在此，却永远不能肆意徜徉在那面清净的湖水里，失去了鲜活地生命力，不能呼吸。  
恻隐之心在男人的心畔作祟，Tony Stark也算是将男孩抓进来的罪魁祸首之一。小胡子男人最终还是买通了看守员，独自将男孩囚禁于自己专属的地下室里面。  
并且特意下达命令，这间密室里关押的要犯仅仅作为Tony Stark一人照看着的私有财产。  
蜘蛛侠是在昏迷期间被人抬出去的，男孩浑浑噩噩地听着自己脚镣之间金属碰撞的声音，就连视线范围内也是一片模糊。还未等到Peter认清自己身处的位置，腹部间一阵剧烈地疼痛就令他再度晕厥过去。  
第三泼凉水从男孩的头顶上面倾泄而下，肺部像是突然涌进了少量的新鲜空气，从头到脚的冰凉感引起了不适。Peter浑身寒冷地打起了颤，从他的喉间发出了几声脆弱的轻咳，额前垂下的刘海湿湿地刘海结成了捋丝，就连男孩长长的睫毛上面也在挂着细小水珠。  
Peter Parker被人扒光了呈现在了男人面前。  
“终于肯苏醒了？”坐在审讯室里面的Tony放下了自己手中的水杯，抬眉注视着眼前这幅好生壮观的色欲图。  
从男人的视线里面望去，少年有着光洁的天鹅颈，赤裸着的胸膛上面两颗乳首傲然而立。肩膀跟小腹上面均有着不同程度地擦伤，Tony流连这里的时候略微皱了皱眉，再次视线下移之后发现，男孩的下体上面生长着一根粉嫩疲软着的性器。  
两条细嫩的双腿上面有着柔软白皙的皮肤，病痛跟过敏的伤口令男孩的脚趾向内蜷缩了起来，小蜘蛛侠的躯体上面大大小小的淤青遍布了全身。  
纵使Tony Stark曾经阅人无数，却也被这具近乎完美的身体给小小惊艳了一把。全身呈现奶白色肌肤的身子却怎么看也不像是属于男孩的，男人默默地注视了许久之后，简短的询问出声：“饿吗？”  
这还是被关入进这座孤岛以来，第一次有活人开始同他讲话。男孩的脑筋略显愚钝，反应了半天才察觉到问题是在对着他抛之而来的。整个双臂都被吊在了枷锁里面，沉重的金属锁链牢牢地掌控在了男孩的腰间与脚底，任何一次的挣扎都会引发频繁性的碰撞，从而也逃不过男人洞悉一切的眼睛。  
双眼被一条丝带围住，想不到蜘蛛侠在失去能力之后，就连视线也都被人剥夺了。Peter翘动着嘴角啼笑皆非，随即牵动着的动作却令鼻尖却闻到了一股好闻的香水味。  
好像有好久没有闻到过人类身上这样好闻的气息了，以往都是自己身上那些伤口发炎之后溃烂的气息，完全封闭着的关押室就连病毒也无法排散出去。伤口愈合之后又再度被撕裂开，单独留下了已经腐朽的死皮。  
Peter Parker应该记得的，那个属于阳光明媚着的下午，Tony Stark拜访在客厅沙发里的背影。专属于男人身上好闻的古龙水味，那个镶有彩色条纹的领带。  
现在居然被绑在了男孩的眼眶上，少年的内心有些复杂，毕竟就算是沦落到这步田地，在他心中对于男人的爱也是远大于恨的。  
男孩最终张开了干涸地嘴唇，喉咙间却未能回应出只言片语。  
无声地沉默像是一种拒绝，Tony Stark的胸中突然涌上了一股名为烦躁的情绪。“不想进食？那正好。”男人站起了身，踱步过来缓缓靠近了那名被捆绑住的男孩。  
视线下沉之际，他看到Peter犹豫害怕自己身上汗液和溃烂伤口挥发出来的味道而刺激到他，居然有些小幅度地往后缩了缩身子。Tony霸道地扣住了他的下巴，逼迫他盯视着自己。  
接着他看到了男孩刘海底下惊恐的眼眸，那棕色地瞳孔里面倒映着Tony此时无比愤怒着的模样。  
不该是这样的... 他们原本不该是这样的啊。  
Tony仍旧记得那个风光和煦的下午，自己坐在了那间温馨地沙发间，像是位友善地导师一样欣赏的注视着这个活力四射的少年。  
纽约市中城高中的三好学生，他还是有印象的。毕竟是被自己想要保送MIT的预留名单之一，男人那个时候还在对着男孩的婶婶讲解着九月基金会的事情，结果那个模样十分干净的孩子戴着耳机走了进来。  
男人手里的动作停驻在了那一刻，耳边或许还在响应着May的话，而他已经听不清了。Tony看到男孩明亮地眼睛看向了他，有些呆滞地摘下了耳机。  
接着Peter的嘴唇轻启，那是他第一次听到男孩嘴巴里面呼出来的一句姓氏：  
“...Mr.Stark？”  
Tony从过往的回忆中挣脱了出来，他俯下身看着视线下方被他牢牢掌控住的男孩，发现Peter即使一直不断克制着却也在颤抖着的嘴唇。  
他想起了那日品尝到背叛之后的气绝，操控着Mark战甲上的脉冲炮将男孩的身体击溃之后，这个孩子脆弱的躯体像是被人彻底震碎了翅膀。  
望着那枚娇小的身影缓缓倒下，收了气焰的Tony也驾驶着战甲即使赶往了男孩的身边，将那一抹脆弱给重新接纳到了怀中。Peter脸上全然是痛苦着的模样，就连呼吸都变得小心翼翼起来。  
原本想要将男孩就此派送回去，却没料到国防部的主要干员派遣了一条军队镇压过来，在重重的阻隔之下，Tony最终无奈地抱着Peter的躯体登上了那架飞机。  
男人的瞳孔里面悔恨与自责的情绪交织，眸色忽明忽暗地，却在片刻之后缓缓沉淀了下来。既然这个孩子是由他带进来的，那么也由他负责到底。  
Tony想尽量让自己的语气放的平缓一些，保持着原先留有的那份温柔。于是扣住男孩下巴的手指也转变为了轻托着Peter的侧颜，男人从嘴间叹出了一口气。  
他总是拿他没办法的... Tony Stark想要认命了。  
“告诉我，Peter... 你还有什么想要对我说的吗？”  
聪明地男孩听出了Tony在话语间阐述出来的用意，仿佛特意为他预留了后路，但凡只要低头认个错，先前所犯下的过错就能够一笔勾销。而他就能够当作什么都未曾发生过那样，去尽情的享受跟拥抱室外的阳光。  
Peter知道他有这个能力，或许在男孩的一声应许之后，男人能够为他亲自打开这间囚笼，这项禁锢着他的锁链。能够治愈他身体上遍布着的伤口...   
仿佛有好多话要说，比如我又让您失望了... 我是个不听话的孩子，不值得继续被这样特殊对待的。  
遗憾的是，到头来男孩还是张开了口，未能言尽什么却再次缓缓闭合。唯独吐出了一句单音节词语，瞬间便击溃了Tony身上高高筑起的那道城墙。  
尽管男孩吐字的声音很轻，但却还是被近在咫尺的男人给探听到了。  
“没有。”  
Tony听到被自己带来的那名男孩说。

昆式战斗机上面，Steve驾驶着的机长室外壁上偷渡上了一名年轻人。蜘蛛侠身着那件由男人亲手打制而成的红蓝色相间的战衣，将自己牢牢地固定在了机身的外围。  
老天.. 他可从来没有攀爬过这么高的高空，还跟着行驶出离家这么遥远的距离的。男孩胸腔中的心脏疯狂地跳动着，突然能够理解了Tony之前把他拉拢过来却再而三的强调着不许距离他们太近的目的了。  
复仇者们坐着的工作可一直都是高危职业... 搞不好就彻底送命的那种。现在要适时适地的重新打磨一下原先居然挣破脑袋也要挤进复仇者联盟的初衷了。  
蜘蛛男孩依靠着自身的粘性，又动用了自己一小部分臂力将机身舱门撬开了一条缝隙之后，顺着身子从那里面滑了进去。  
等到了这架昆式飞机成功地降落到了西西伯利亚之后，不知从哪里蹦出来的男孩本着先发制人的原则吐出了几道高密度的蛛丝将Steve跟Bucky的手臂牢牢地固定在了座椅上面。  
Steve仅仅用了两秒钟的时间就彻底反应了过来，费力挣脱了黏在手臂上面的蛛丝，并和Bucky联手成功将蜘蛛小子制服之后，取下了男孩手腕间的发射器。金发男人看着被自己的蛛丝给牢牢捆绑住的Peter，正在蠕动向外挣扎着的男孩活生生像是一条毛毛虫。  
“你挺有勇气的，孩子，居然能够跟到这里。”Steve对着地面上的男孩赞赏地点了点头，“看来Tony找到了一个较为合适的作战伙伴。”  
“放开我——”男孩有些动怒地说着，“你们伤害了Mr.Stark.. 我要将你们统统抓回去！”  
穿着制服的男人耐着心思蹲在了这位倔强男孩面前，看着当代年轻人青春蓬勃地活力，像是位大家长一样教导着：“等一会我们是会放开你，但是你能够保证你不会干出些别的过分事情吗？”  
望着男孩眨巴着自己水汪汪的眼睛，不可否认地是就连Steve也开始对着他心软了。金发男人和周围的Bucky相互对视了一眼，后者直接取出了一具刀片。就在男孩害怕地闭上眼睛之时，发觉先前捆绑在自己身上的束缚全部崩开了。  
再品尝过一次教训之后，Peter学乖了很多。紧接着Steve由衷的叹了一口气，将事情的来龙去脉通通叙述了出来。尽管男孩听的有些似懂非懂，但高智商的三好学生还是很快就认清了现实。  
金发男人粗略地讲述着关于九头蛇背后的阴谋，就连Bucky在那个阴暗地方受到过的制裁也被一笔带过了。前面已经开始有些摸清思绪的男孩愈到后面愈发现事情的复杂程度几乎远远超出了他的承受范围...  
就在Peter想要举起双手投降之际，男孩的耳朵里面成功搜捕到了关键字眼。关于霍华德夫妇当年所经历过的惨案... 有关Tony Stark的事情总是令他格外认真，男孩一面听着一面做出了分析，像总是能够出色的完成一张试卷那样。  
“我们担心这件事情的罪魁祸首仍旧逍遥法外，所以决定跟Bucky单独过来抓住那个要犯。”面对Steve义正严辞，Peter也低着头陷入了沉思。  
搞什么... 这根本与他所见的那个Cap如出一辙啊。男人根本不像是被别人灌输的那样固执偏激，相反他很有担当跟魄力。能够跟美国队长近距离接触的Peter甚至都能够感受到金发男人胸中欲要涌出的那股满腔正义，而位于自己身旁的那个持有机械臂的男人，虽然对比起来稍微沉默寡言了一些...   
但是按照之前帮助自己解脱蛛网的束缚上来看，也实在是不能够跟当年害霍华德夫妇惨死的那个致命杀手相提并论。这其中一定蕴含着什么误会才对，男孩逐渐将心思安定了下来，望着自己一直崇拜着的对象，郑重其事地跟他握了握手。  
“我认同你们所说的话，Cap。”男孩的眼神十分纯净，胸腔中的正义感爆发出来，“但是事成之后，你们也要给Mr.Stark一个交代。”  
“一定。”Steve未曾想过要避讳，毕竟已经将事情原委全盘托出的男人只觉得心怀坦荡。  
“记住，如果有一卷录像带被置放在Tony面前.. 什么都不要想，带着它赶紧撤离，送的越远越好。”Peter有些不解地撞上了Steve真挚的蓝眸，“为什么，那是一颗定时炸弹吗？”  
如他所见的，金发男人将自己的眼眸垂了下去。“远比一颗定时炸弹还要严重... 如果最终迫不得已，毁掉它，Peter。无论遇到什么，一定要毁掉它！”  
这样一句忠告像是呼应在男孩耳边的潘多拉魔盒，即便是过了许久之后，Peter Parker都没能忘记当时Steve对着他说出这句话时的慎重神情。  
那种表情男孩只在一种情况下看到过，就是电影里面《世界末日》濒临到来之际。  
海岛外面正在波涛汹涌着，大有一种山雨欲来风满楼的趋势。Peter也记得当时自己向着他所承诺出的话：“Copy that。”  
美国队长像是鼓励着一位士兵一样轻轻地拍了拍男孩的肩膀，终是夸赞了一句：“好孩子。”

Steve未曾想到Tony能够道来的那样快，这可比他原先制定的计划要快进出许多。他们甚至还没有寻找到泽莫潜藏着的准确坐标，身边不但多出了一个计划外的人物，现在就连这次事件的只要受害者都一路跟过来了。   
男孩在见到那件金红色的战甲时被刺激地心脏都要从胸腔里面跳出来了。而Tony在看到被Steve互在身后的那位小小身影，原本就因为先前累积下来的恩怨更动怒了。  
“现在居然还把Peter给拐到这里了，Huh？你们打算把他当作什么，威胁国防部那些老家伙们的人质吗？”钢铁侠一上来就气场全开，随后他指着后方的Peter继续道：“忘了你之前是怎样答应我的了吗？我拉着你去柏林，你却跟我说还有作业要写，还敢擅自跟着这个老冰棍跑到这里... 是打算望着这片海景写生吗？”  
“Mr.Stark...”Peter犹豫着前进了一步，却又被Steve伸出来的手臂拦截在了身后。“Tony，我知道很多事情未能跟你解释，但是请先将这件事情放一放，前面还摆着更重要的事情去做。”  
Tony明显的表示出了不屑，但是碍于被Steve给拦截住的男孩，钢铁侠第一次跟先前狠狠地打过一架的美国队长一起稍稍缓和了语气。“我是按照Peter战服上面的定位一路追寻过来的，而且我也调查了，先前看守的警卫被人暗杀在了孤岛的监狱里面，想必一定有人冒充了审讯者。这件案子有蹊跷，我收回先前的那些见解。”  
见男人终于敞开了Mark战甲上的那层面罩，在那副被修剪出来的精致小胡子成功亮相的刹那，Peter再也压抑不住自己内心的狂喜，朝着男人奔赴过去。  
“Mr.Stark！”男孩还是喜欢在呼唤Tony的名字时，嘴角上扬出一个大大的微笑来。后者气归气，但也只是训斥了Peter几句之后就开始例行探查着男孩身上究竟出没出现一些新的伤口。  
“总是这样任性，你到底知不知道这次的事件极度危险！”Tony Stark现在简直一个头两个大，既要打仗又要带孩子的这种状况真的令他无比头疼。  
Peter未能回馈什么，只是调皮性地吐了吐舌头。  
“站在我所能看到的地方，别离开我的视线，Peter。”Tony牢牢地将身边的孩子给护在了身后，时刻警惕着周围的动静。  
终于在他两两一组逐渐探寻到一个十分空旷的地下室内，Steve率先注意到了藏在铁栏杆背后的泽莫。奈何栏杆之间存在的缝隙太小，金发男人施展出来的攻击全部化为了徒劳。他愤怒地对着远处的泽莫大骂着，Peter短暂的小半生都没有听过能够把“Shit”一词排列成如此种类繁多的组合。  
Tony甚至都想要替蜘蛛宝宝捂住他那双耳朵，不能够让男孩的纯洁心灵受到污染。直到他们背后的电视机屏幕上突然爆出了一阵声响，刺激的Peter浑身一个机灵。  
小胡子男人被这声音吵的心烦意乱，直到他的肉眼撇到了屏幕上面的黑白镜头，钢铁侠的身躯就此定格了。恍惚间回过头的Peter也好像突然意识到了什么一样，男孩的视线也锁定在了那片屏幕上。  
上面霍华德夫妇车祸惨死的经历再一次被摊开了呈现在这个早已千疮百孔的男人面前，内心中潜藏着的疤痕仿佛又被再次揭开，血淋淋地事实外露出来。  
Peter能够清楚的感受到那副战甲背后身躯的颤抖，Tony的胸口正在剧烈地起伏着，呼吸都比方才急促了许多。男人的眼睛睁开了又闭合，像是在拼命的克制着什么。  
“该死。”Peter在内心深处暗自咒骂了一句，他知道再次重现那场车祸对于Tony来说意味着什么，蜘蛛侠的眼神骤然巨变，男孩恶狠狠地盯着泽莫消失离去的方向，攥紧了自己的拳头。  
美国队长的盾牌在霎时间飞来，Bucky的身躯还未能在画面里面出现的时刻，电视机就被砸坏报废了。陈旧的电路设施正在往外冒着滋滋火花，Tony脸上的苍白气色也在这种时候缓和了过来。  
男人身上强大的愤怒气场令在场的人都不敢靠近，Tony将自己的手臂撑在了桌子外围的区域上面，他想要尽量抑制着自己的恐慌症复发。  
毕竟那个被他叫进来的孩子还待在自己的身边，他怕自己的这幅样子吓到Peter。  
“Mr.Stark...”男孩怯生生地想要往小胡子男人的方向靠近，却被Steve摇着头的动作给击退了回去。Tony在那之后片刻醒悟了过来，即便在截然而止的画面中，录像带的最下方，他分明见到了一个带有金属手臂的男人。  
钢铁侠回过头来，先是往Peter的身上扫视了一圈，再望到男孩脸上为他担忧着的神情时，Tony的目光稍稍转变为了柔和。接着在看到Bucky身上的机械臂时，聪明的天才结合了美国队长先前过激的动作，继而算是明白了一切。  
小胡子男人发出了一声嗤笑，随后便套上了面罩。  
Steve心中大惊，直接一手拿过了盾牌，一手将那卷录像带从凹槽里面拔了出来，大力地朝着男孩的所在方位丢了过去。  
“Peter，拿着它快走！逃的越远越好！”蜘蛛侠发射出蛛丝将那卷录像带给接替了过来，男孩看到了那具金红色的机甲逐渐朝着身旁的Bucky径直俯冲而去，直到他被一副盾牌给击中了胸前的反应堆。  
Steve还在奋力地大喊着：“Bucky，你跟Peter一起走！离开这里！”蜘蛛侠看着身后的那具战甲还在想着要朝向他们扑过来的模样，就好像是蕴含在Tony Stark的身体里的另外一副阴暗面。  
Bucky看着Steve飞身抓住了那具钢铁战甲的小腿，拼命地拉扯他的模样，而这一切只是为了掩护他们逃开。心中涌起了一阵酸涩，立马扯过男孩的手臂冲离了当下的处境。

Peter咬了咬牙，最后留恋地望向了Tony所在的方位，终于发射出蛛丝跟上了Bucky的步伐。  
看着需要追击的目标跟自己的男孩全部消失在了视线里，Tony也决定不再继续纠缠下去了。男人直接照着Steve的脸上奋力地挥击了一拳，战甲后方的火焰轻微的灼烧着金发男人的膝盖。  
美国队长被打的接连后退了几步，他看着那具战甲腾空之后消失在了自己的视线范围里。  
“Bucky前辈.. 你说队长他一个人搞得定吗？”Peter像是有些担心，一路上频繁地回头，看看那具战甲有没有从那里面冲出来。  
男孩的心中牵挂着Tony，奈何这份困于心间的爱意却又不能诉说。  
“Steve会尽量为我们争取时间的。”Bucky回复着，同时也在担忧着金发男人身上的伤势。  
两个各怀心事的同行者共同往前行驶了一段距离后，直到前路的洞口被一道赤红光线击落下来的石块给封死了。  
“你们哪里也不能去。”Tony低沉地声线从后方传了出来，紧接着男人注视着视线下方的稚嫩孩子，“Peter，我再给你一次机会。”  
“回到这里，”他听到男人说，“过来我身边。”  
Tony所表达出来的意思更像是一种邀请，被深刻感动的男孩只当它作是一句深情告白，但是当下的情况里面已经作为蜘蛛侠的他并没有办法去选择自己的处境。  
“先生，我想Peter Parker会很乐意这样做。”接着男孩又把那卷录像带给抱在怀里紧了紧，“但是蜘蛛侠不会。”  
男孩表述出来的决策已经令他了然于心，钢铁侠见Bucky朝着被堵住的洞口挥舞着自己的机械臂，刚想着要将自己掌心的脉冲炮瞄准黑发男人，结果战甲手部区域的系统指示灯被一股高密度的蛛丝给层层黏住了。  
“Peter？”Tony Stark的内心极度受伤，男人没有想到那个被他拉进来的孩子，居然用着被他制作出来的武器，成为了他前行路上面的一道阻碍。  
“Sorry，Mr.Stark。”面罩下面男孩的稚嫩的声音听起来闷闷地，仿佛也在同他一样克制着自己的私人感情。  
Tony就像那样用不可置信地目光紧紧地锁定住那具较小的身影，直到他听到了一声震裂声。洞口不断地往脚下的地面上轻洒着土屑，从外界传来的光亮也扫清了里面的阴霾。  
细小的尘埃粒子飘散在了空气中，Peter与Tony相隔的很远，可男孩根本不敢去窥探男人心底那道被刀锋给划出来的伤痕。  
男人的内心像是被彻底贯穿了，血淋淋地事实就像那样被摊开摆在了他的面前。就在二十分钟之内，他得知了当年自己父母意外身亡的真相，却又轮番经历了两次背叛。  
其中一位来自他的好战友Steve Rogers，那个从小就被他的生父赞誉有加的美国队长。而另一个是被他亲自纳入进自己阵营的纽约市区友好邻居，在理科方面跟他有着相同爱好的Peter Parker。  
在一瞬间，Tony Stark甚至有些颓废的想，自己为何能够坚持到现在。面罩下的男人眼眶已经逐渐泛红，他就像那样停留在原地，一动未动。  
美国队长从后方的位置拎起了盾牌冲了出来，他看到三人正在僵持着的局势率先做出了反应，将手中的盾牌抛掷过去，坚硬无比的金属将洞口的那缕微光又给破出了一道口子。  
“Bucky，Run！”被这样一声提醒给重新惊动了的钢铁侠直接用另外一架微型导弹瞄准了正在拾起那副盾牌的黑发男人，却又在发射的途中稍微将轨道给抬高了一些。  
上方的路况直接被炸断，有大片大片的土屑跟石块朝向男孩所在的位置砸了过来。Bucky一面举起着盾牌为他们阻挡着伤害，又伸出机械臂来牵引着男孩后退。蜘蛛侠手腕间的发射器结起了盾牌似的坚固蛛网，二人的步伐频频往后退着。  
Mark战甲似乎还想着要向他们俯冲过来，男人的腰间却被一股巨大地力量给擒抱着甩开了。Steve朝着洞口处的Bucky奋力地喊着：“快点带着Peter走！”  
黑发男人看着转过身又跟Tony扭打在一起的Steve，于是狠下心来扯过了男孩的手臂往昆式飞机的方向迈步前进着。  
“Bucky前辈.. 我们不能让Cap一人留在那里！”此时的Steve没有了坚固盾牌，Mark战甲上面的脉冲炮带来的强大威力.. 即便是四倍血清加持的美国队长也遭受不住。  
Bucky陷入了沉默，就在片刻之际，洞口发生了一阵爆破。Steve的脸上身上全部都挂了彩，金发男人被爆炸产生的余韵给弹射了出来，匍匐在地面上浓烈地咳嗽着，从喉咙间涌出了一口鲜血。  
巴恩斯立马就跑到了他的身前，将金发男人搀扶了起来。深皱起眉头，瞳孔之中泛着光，“别伤害Steve，我跟你走。”  
面对着钢铁侠正在不断前进着的步伐，男人的身躯从一股硝烟中缓缓现身。这个筹码明显令他不是很满意，男人的面罩微微地扬起，伸手指着后方的Peter：“不够，我还要他。”  
“Stop it。”美国队长扶着自己的胸口不断往前靠近了一些，呼吸进肺部里面的空气都沾染上了浓烈的血腥味。男人摆起了自己在打斗过程中惯有的姿势，“I can do this all day。”  
小胡子男人刚想着要将自己的手腕再度抬起来，蜘蛛侠却向前一步活动着自己腕上的蛛丝发射器。“Cap，你跟Bucky前辈先行撤离，这里交给我。”  
望着男孩下达的战书，Tony Stark略显惊奇：“现在赛制是打算换人了吗？”接着Peter跟Bucky相互对视了一眼，男孩发射出数道蛛丝炸弹来干扰着Tony的视线，而黑发男人将搀扶着的Steve快步往昆式战斗机的方向赶着。  
正当钢铁侠想要喷发出战甲上面的燃料时，一道巨大的石块朝向他的位置砸了过来。男人飞身躲过的同时，却发现要追击的二人已经成功的踏上战斗机的驾驶室了。  
这一幕令他暗叫不好，直到自己周身的战甲都被一层又一层紧密地蛛丝给粘合住，并非彻底动弹不得的Tony此时却真的有些要动怒的意思。  
“Peter Parker，你会为此事感到后悔的。”男人愠怒的嗓音充斥进了Peter的耳膜里，男孩无谓地盯住了他的眼神。  
昆式战斗机缓缓腾空，引来的风也徘徊在了二人身边。蜘蛛侠就那样盯住了自己儿时崇拜的对象，然而没能够注视多久，男孩的胸口就被钢铁侠胸中的反应炉爆破力量给骤然弹出了好远。  
被弹落在地面上的Peter只发觉自己的五脏六腑都像是要被捣碎了那般，身上也出现了不同程度地擦伤。喉咙间涌上了一股炽热，男孩痛苦地跪在了地上呕出了一口鲜血。就连视线也开始飘忽不定了，他看着那架昆式飞机缓缓地驶离了他所在的方位，终于力竭般的垂下了眼眸。  
Cap他们应该安全了吧...  
蜘蛛侠用尽最后的力量将那卷录像带给撕的粉碎，大片大片的带状条纹散落的满地都是。  
这样也算是蛮住了那件事情... 从而能够保护好Tony了。不能够让他知道啊... 千万不能让他知道。关于霍华德夫妇所遭遇到的经历，黑暗组织九头蛇背后的阴谋...   
面罩下的Peter艰难地呼吸着，眼角处也都泛起了泪花。缺氧让他的肺部产生了剧烈地痛楚，最终他的身子重重地跌了下去。  
看着男人不断向着他前进而来的步伐，男孩的眼前沦落进一片阴暗。

Tony Stark变得开始脆弱的内心再次被男孩近乎于平静的拒绝声音给撕碎，先前积累的那些侥幸心理跟自尊被这一句否定系数瓦解通透。  
小胡子男人霎时猛烈地一震，垂着头颅从鼻间里面发出了一声嗤笑。“Huh...”接着他放下了钳制着男孩下巴上的手，手腕逐渐搭上男孩脆弱地肩膀。由于裸露着的身躯被暴露在了空气之中，许久未跟人类有过肢体接触的Peter开始剧烈地颤抖着，男人指间的薄茧游走在了他的左肩。  
那层白皙的肌肤下面遍布着淤青与伤口，青紫色的淤青周围是结了血痂的狰狞。Tony将指腹轻轻地按压在了那一小片伤口上，那里是被掌心炮留下的擦伤。  
“呃...”尽管这样，男孩也始终再咬着牙强撑着，全程未发一言。男人的指甲已经掀入进那一小块皮肉里，轻轻地扣弄着那一层新生出来的脆弱纹理。身处黑暗之中的Peter又被人蒙上了眼眶，其余感官都被无限地放大了。逐渐感觉到疼痛地男孩被刺激的腿部都在打颤，尽管浑身战栗着却仍旧倔强地不吭一声。  
然而Tony仍旧觉得的不够尽兴，一双焦糖色的大眼睛紧紧地锁定住了视线下方的男孩，想要仔细地揣摹着男孩的面部表情。可是他从Peter的身上察觉到了倔强与隐忍，男人能够听到他鼻间里面呼出来的紊乱气息，男孩仍旧将嘴巴咬的死紧。  
Tony故意将手中的力气加重了许多，突然增添地力量足以使指腹成功的扣弄了进去，翻搅着那里的皮肉，血液四溅了出来，才刚要愈合的伤口又被再次撕裂开了。  
“唔嗯——”从Peter的嘴角泄露出了一声呜咽，男孩的鼻尖也泛起了红，那是气体往上反的征兆。一股湿气浸湿了那条昂贵的领带，Peter的下唇瓣都被映上了一层血红。  
“觉得疼吗，蜘蛛侠？”Tony俯下身将自己的侧颜靠近了男孩的耳廓，温热的吐息扫过了Peter耳后的敏感带，低沉性感地声线就那样朝向他铺天盖地地席卷而来。  
随即男人往后退了一步，将那只戳在男孩疤痕里面的手指给猛烈地抽了出来，一次又一次抨击在了自己的心口上面，“来我这里看看啊，我他妈也疼！”  
“Tony Stark居然TMD的也会疼！”  
男人把自己的手肘狠狠地拍在了Peter的头顶上方的围墙上，突如其来的巨大声响也牵动着男孩身体的颤抖，刚刚惊魂未定的Peter又再次听到Tony嘶吼地声音喷洒在了男孩的鼻尖上：“那个拿盾牌的从我这里离开了，现在连你也要背叛我？拿着被我制作出来的武器，倒戈去了别的地方？”  
“回答我的话，Peter Parker，我叫你回答我的话！”  
Peter发觉男人此时犹如一头濒临暴怒边缘的雄狮，张开了干涸的嘴角却并未能够抚慰住那颗躁动着的心，话到嘴边却转变为了一声轻叹。  
“I'm Sorry，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony怒极反笑，却又听到男孩的亲口保证：“我愿意为了您做任何事。”  
“Anything，Huh？”小胡子男人从嘴里发出一声轻笑，这种语气在他听来尤为不可信。  
“那就向我证明你的诚意吧。”  
Tony微微将头部低了下去，对着先前被他扣弄过的伤口俯身吻在了那里。“噫..”骤然增添过来的湿意令男孩的躯体一阵痉挛，男人伸出了殷红的舌尖舔舐着那一小块伤口，温热的唇部不断地吸嘬着那里，将那块皮肤给牢牢地包裹进口腔内壁里。  
“啊.. Tony，Tony不要—— 呜...”被人凌虐着疤痕的Peter终于发出了压抑着的尖叫，男孩呼唤着Tony的姓名，企图换回后者的神智。  
好痛... 真的好痛啊。伤口反反复复地撕裂又愈合，带有攻击性地唾液侵袭着那里，与腥甜的血液牢牢地混合交织着，Peter被刺激的头皮发麻，被迫高昂着脖子承受着一切。  
肩膀处穿出来的剧痛与胸膛上面乳首的酸胀感形成了两股较为明显地反差，Tony的舌头挤压在了那一处脆弱的猩红，舌尖也在卷起那股甜美的汁液舔舐了起来。  
男孩的味道远比他想象出来的还要甜，像是已经彻底地陷入了疯狂，右手同时也在灵活地翻动着男孩傲立着的乳首上。Peter稚嫩的胸膛上面被大力地抓出了一片红痕，在那之后尽管男孩怎样求饶都无济于事。  
他们之间的关系怎么就演变成了这样... 以往男孩只要身体上面留下了一道轻伤，男人都会皱着眉头好久。尽管Tony从未言说，可他知道男人心里并不好受。  
曾经Tony Stark就连皱着眉头的动作都能够令他心疼到不行，可是现实却令他们之间的关系渐行渐远了。  
等到男人终于像是压榨够了一般，缓缓地将身子从男孩赤裸着的躯体上面抬起时，Tony的嘴角处还在流淌着专属于Peter伤口上面的血。  
“知道错了吗？”Tony的呼吸轻喘着，那只曾经伤害过他的手臂缓缓地抬了起来，却在临近男孩通红面部地那一刻骤然停驻在了那里。  
男孩痛到麻木地躯体被蹂躏到近乎破碎，就连沙哑着的声线也被渡上了一层余温，终于不再压抑着自己的情感。“Tony... 能够解开我吗？我想要抱着您。”  
我想告诉你的是.. 别再难过下去了，先生。  
“您的手好凉，Peter的身体可以温暖您的。”  
Peter轻柔地语气像是一道照射进Tony Stark心里的微光，他像是一条置身于深海里面的游鱼，拼命地想要往那道照射进自己瞳孔里面的微光游去。  
Tony即刻朝着男孩的嘴唇亲吻了上去，一阵短促又浓烈的呼吸瞬间包裹住了他，男人霸道地伸出了舌头撬开了Peter的贝齿，口水交织的声音混合着彼此二人的唾液，殷红的舌尖搜刮在了男孩唇腔里面的每一处。  
Peter被男人霸道的掠夺走了全部的呼吸，还并没有学会在接吻中换气的他胀红了自己的小脸，活生生像是一颗被剥开了的水蜜桃。  
小胡子男人满意地翘动了嘴角，又伸出手来掌控住了男孩的后脑，张开了唇部含住了Peter的整片唇瓣，不断加深了这个吻。  
这也算是他们的定情之吻了，虽然在这种情况子啊夺走这个孩子的初吻有点像是趁人不备，  
但现在，他能够抓住那道光了。  
一枚漫长的吻结束后，Tony流连般的放开了Peter，却又低头俯身快速在男孩柔软的唇瓣上面亲吻了一口，这才缓缓离开。品尝到了甜头的男人望着领带下面那张粉嫩的小脸，回味似的舔了舔唇。  
他来到了男孩的身后，伸出了臂弯将安全感全部赠予了这个孩子。温柔地舔舐着他的耳垂，感受到Peter撒娇似的往他怀里瑟缩着，有一瞬间男孩甚至感觉那个令他熟悉地温柔男人又回到了他身边。  
“Tony...”男孩一张口就是格外甜腻的声音，那是正在处于热恋中的人才会专门赋予出来的模样。  
“Pete..”男人低沉地声线从身后的方向缓缓道出，语气里面也发出了邀请，“愿意和我在一起吗？”  
Peter想也没想就点头同意了，能够成为Tony的恋人，是他每日入睡跟睁眼前所能想到的第一件事。男人浅吻在了他的后颈上面，特意避开了那些遍布在上面密密麻麻的伤口。大手轻轻拂过了那里，换来了男孩身体的轻微颤栗。  
“都结束了吗...”那个秘密有被他保护好吗。Peter有些疲惫的想着，但是只要Tony不会因此受到干扰，他仍旧可以平安的度过下半生...  
那么一切就是值得的。

TBC.


End file.
